Do You Really Love Me?
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that they think the other has a 'crush' on them? GrimmjowxUlquiorra. UlquiorraxGrimmjow.
1. The Game Begins

**Another longer-than-one-chapter story! I just love these two soooooo much, I had to write one!**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [maybe more later] **

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Bleach, but Gin still belongs to ME! [I wish.. :(]**

**Do... You Really Love Me?**

* * *

**"Ulquiorra likes you, you know." The eighth espada whispered to the sixth as they left the day's meeting.**

**"How the fuck would you know that?" Grimmjow yelled to the pink-haired arrancar.**

**"Shhhh." The man hushed. "Because he told me." Grimmjow eyed the cuatra espada strolling down the hallway away from them.**

**"He likes me?" The teal-haired man thought that Ulquiorra didn't like **_**anyone**_**, least of all him, seeing that all he did was call him 'trash' whenever they were together.**

**"And more than just like, he said he has what those humans call a 'crush' on you." Szayel smiled.**

**"What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow glared at Szayel.**

**Szayel waved his hands reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. It means he **_**loves **_**you." The eighth stepped back as he felt the sexta espada's reiatsu rise dramatically. The infuriated man turned to face the other.**

**"It's nothing bad? Of course it's fucking bad! If that fucking Ulquiorra loves me... then I'm gonna to kill him!" Grimmjow started to stomp down the hallway, only to be stopped by Gin stepping out in front of him. **

**"Where ya goin' all angry like that?" Gin chuckled.**

**"Get out of my fucking way! I'm going to kill that disgusting Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow tried to step around the shinigami, but Gin just stepped in his way again.**

**"Now now, I don't think that's a good idea. What if Aizen-sama found out ya killed Ulqui? Ya'd be in a lotta trouble." **

**"Like I fucking care what Aizen's gonna do if he finds out! Now get out of my way you fucking creep, before I make you!" **

**"I don't think I want ta move. It's fun makin' ya angry." Gin's ever-present smile widened. "Why do ya want ta kill him anyway?" Szayel walked up beside the two, standing more to Gin's side to stay far enough away to not be ripped in half by the over-pissed Grimmjow. **

**"Ulquiorra told me he likes the kitty." **

**Gin looked down at Szayel with a puzzled look before laughing. "That's the reason ya want ta kill him? With how obnoxious yer being, **_**and **_**how red yer face is, I'd say yer tryin' to cover up the fact that ya like him back, not that yer disgusted with him!" **

**Grimmjow's reiatsu flared again, and his body tensed. "Why the fuck would you say I like that fucking little perv! I fucking **_**do not**_**, and I'm going to kill him because he's so fucking disgusting, and because I **_**hate him**_**!" He pointed to Szayel. "And you! Don't ever fucking call me a kitty ever fucking again!" **

**Gin opened his eyes to stare at the sexta. "Well Grimmy, if I hated someone, I wouldn't kill 'em, I'd torture 'em and make 'em suffer. And I think Aizen-sama would love ta watch that instead 'a havin' ta punish ya for killing Ulqui."**

**Szayel shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think either way would work." **

**"Why the fuck not? He needs to be punished for thinking so fucking pervertedly!"**

**"Because if you tortured, or even **_**killed**_** him, he wouldn't mind that you had done it, seeing that he loves you, he would be happy to be hurt or killed by his **_**lover**_**." The pink-haired man took a step back to avoid any blows that might come in his direction.**

**"His fucking lover! Fuck no! I'll never touch that **_**thing **_**again, if he's just going to like it! Fuck!"Grimmjow stormed off in the opposite direction that Ulquiorra had gone, wanting to avoid him now **_**at all costs**_**. He shoved past Gin and Szayel, and the two parted to allow him through. **

**Once he was out of earshot, Gin chuckled. "Ya weren't tellin' the truth were ya?"**

**Szayel smiled. "Of course not! It was just a joke! I'm surprised he actually believed me!" His smile faded. "Then again, it **_**is **_**Grimmjow."**

**"Not very smart, huh?" Gin chuckled. "I wonder how Ulqui would act if ya said the same thing ta him?" The two looked at each other with devilish expressions coming to their faces. This joke was going to be fun. **

**

* * *

**

There ya go! Hope ta have chapter 2 up soon!

_PLEASE REVIEW!_ _IT MAKES ME SAD WHEN I THINK THAT NOBODY'S READING MY STORIES, AND REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY WAY I KNOW, AND THEY'RE THE ONLY WAY I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER! SO PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE DO IT!_

Thanx y'all! Love ya! ;P


	2. The Game Begins Part II

**Chapter 2! Spent all of Chem class writing it in my notebook, and typed it when I got home! Hope ya like!**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AizenxGinxSzayel] **

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Don't worry, there'll be SMEX later.**

**Diclaimer: I'm too weird to EVER own Bleach. So no... I don't own it. :(**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**At the next day's meeting, Grimmjow stared across the table at the cuatra, hoping if he did, Ulquiorra would just blow up in his seat. As Aizen talked, Grimmjow's anger rose, along with his reiatsu. He didn't want to see Ulquiorra **_**at all **_**after what Szayel said, but their seats were located across from each other, so they would **_**have **_**to stare at one another. Occasionally, the cuatra would avert his eyes from Aizen to Grimmjow, his cold gaze getting colder each time he looked, which only made Grimmjow more frustrated.**

**"Is something wrong Grimmjow?" Aizen had stopped speaking to look over at the sexta, whose reiatsu had risen dramatically past it's usual point.**

**Grimmjow stood abruptly, his anger now at it's limit. "Fuck yes, something's wrong!" He pointed his finger at Ulquiorra, who had turned away from Aizen to watch the tantrum. "That fucking perv-"**

**"Grimmjow, I don't like you using such language in here." Aizen smiled up at him.**

**"I don't fucking care! I'll say whatever the fuck I want! Especially when he-" Grimmjow was suddenly frozen in his spot, stuck their by Aizen's rise in reiatsu. The sexta fell to his knees, growling, but unable to yell. Aizen turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and chuckling. Grimmjow could hear many of the others, including Szayel and Gin, laugh as well, while Ulquiorra just mumbled 'trash' under his breath.**

**The sexta wanted to just to just rip the cuatra's head off. If he really... **_**loved**_** Grimmjow, why would he still be calling him 'trash' like that? Not that Grimmjow cared whether Ulquiorra was nice to him or not, he was just curious. When Aizen thought Grimmjow had calmed down enough, he lowered his reiatsu, and the sexta stood up, gripping the table as he did so.**

**"I hope you've learned not to use such language in here. If you want to be profane, do it in your room, where **_**hopefully **_**no one will hear you." Aizen turned back to the rest of the espada, and continued to talk. Grimmjow sat back down in his seat, growling and trying to burn holes through Ulquiorra with his eyes. He was gripping the sides of his seat so hard, his nails left scratches, and his knuckles had turned as white as his uniform. The cuatra wouldn't even look in his direction anymore, which only pissed him off more. Why? He didn't know, but it did, and it was getting harder and harder for Grimmjow to keep from just beating the hell out of the other, even if he **_**would **_**like it.**

* * *

**After the meeting, Grimmjow practically sonido-ed out of the room back to his own to avoid Ulquiorra altogether. As Ulquiorra left the meeting, Szayel and Gin decided to work the second part of their plan.**

**"Hello Ulquiorra!" Szayel ran up next to him.**

**"Hey Ulqui!" Gin came up on his other side.**

**"What do you two want?" Ulquiorra continued walking down the hall, neither faltering in his step, nor bothering to look at the schemers.**

**"Ahhh Ulqui, what's with yer attitude? We just wanted ta ask ya somethin' important!" Gin chuckled, jumping in front of the espada. Ulquiorra stopped walking, and stared up at Gin's smiling face.**

**Szayel stepped up behind the two, his mouth next to Ulquiorra's ear. "You know why Grimmjow acted like that during the meeting, right? Why he kept yelling at you, and just **_**couldn't keep his eyes off you**_**?" Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder at the scientist, still uninterested in what he was saying, but getting uncomfortable with him being so close.**

**"Ya know, don't ya?" Gin leaned in closer, and the cuatra turned to look forwards at Gin again.**

**"I don't really care." Answered the espada, making both Gin and Szayel pout playfully.**

**"Come on Ulqui! I know ya want ta know why!" Gin smiled again.**

**"If it will get you two to go away, why was he doing it?" Ulquiorra was getting annoyed with the two, especially since he didn't even like them to begin with. But now they were here, pestering him with this ridiculous topic. His patience was running dry.**

**"He was doing it..." Szayel whispered in the other espada's ear, a hint of sensuality in his voice as he spoke. "...Because he **_**loves **_**you."**

**The cuatra looked unphased by the comment. He went to move away and continue down the corridor, but Gin reached a hand out to press on his chest, and stop him from going.**

**"Didn't ya hear Ulqui? Grimmy likes ya. He wants ta do dirty things with ya." Gin leaned in closer, the two's lips practically touching.**

**"I heard, and I understood what you meant. But as I said before, I don't really care. I would like to go now. Excuse me." Ulquiorra tried to leave once again, but Szayel grabbed his hips, pulling their bodies together.**

**"But just look at your face, you're all red." It was a lie, but Ulquiorra was somehow convinced. His eyes widened, and his hand came up to touch his face.**

**"Look at ya Ulqui, yer turnin' so red! Ya must really like Grimmy, huh?" Gin chuckled, rubbing their noses together.**

**Ulquiorra pulled his head back, and glared at Gin. "I... don't believe you. I would like-"**

**"Gin. Come here." Their master called, standing a few feet away, and smiling at the three. "You too, Szayel."**

**"Yes Aizen-sama!" Szayel looked back innocently, then leaned in to whisper to the superior espada. "If **_**he**_** doesn't grab you soon, I may just have to take you for myself." A tongue flicked over the cuatra's ear, making him cringe, then Szayel was gone to join Aizen.**

**He quickly forgot what the scientist did, when Gin grabbed his chin. "If I didn't have Aizen-sama, I'd steal ya too." And then he was gone with the other two.**

**"Bye Ulquiorra."Aizen smiled at him, before the group disappeared down the hall to Aizen's bedroom. Ulquiorra stared after them, then continued his walk.**

* * *

**Hope ya liked. Review please!**

**Hopefully get next chap up soon! I kinda wanna do a scene with Gin, Szayel, and Aizen now. Maybe I will... hmmm... *nosebleeds***

**Love y'all! Thanx for readin'! ;P**


	3. Extra: AizenxGinxSzayel

**I decided that I wanted to do a scene with these three, so I made it an extra, continuing from after Gin and Szayel had talked to Ulquiorra and Aizen had called them to leave. Hope ya like. **

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that they think the other has a 'crush' on them? [This Chapter] Aizen has sex with Gin and Szayel. (Wow, very straight forward, huh?)**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [not now] This Chapter: GinxSzayelxAizen**

**Rating: M SMEX! Toys, threesome**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Bleach isn't mine.**

**Do You Really Love Me?**

**Extra**

**

* * *

**

**Gin and Szayel smiled at each other while they walked behind Aizen. They were happy that, not only had they finished the second part of their plan, but now they were getting to spend some alone time with their master. Aizen smiled as he could feel the two's reiatsu rise, but in a good way. They arrived at Aizen's room, and the oldest man stopped, turning towards them, and opening the door to allow the other two in. **

**"In you go." Aizen allowed them in, and the two walked over to his bed while he shut and locked the door. He walked up behind them, and grabbed their arms, turning them to face him. "Go ahead." He smiled. "You know what to do." **

**"Yes Aizen-sama." Szayel said.**

**"'A course, Aizen-sama." The two servants turned to each other, and Aizen released their arms. They smiled at each other once again before lunging at each other, smashing their lips together roughly, and yanking at each other's clothes, but not taking them off. Their tongues danced around in both their mouths, and they even licked at the other's tongue while Aizen watched them. **

**"I love you two going rough on each other." He said, walking up and reaching both his hands up to grab the two's asses. He leaned in to nip at Gin's neck while the younger shinigami and the scientist continued making out. Gin emitted a moan when Aizen bit his throat, and Szayel let out a whine to signify that he wanted Aizen's attention too. His master answered him by switching from Gin's neck to his, licking and biting at it, making Szayel moan as well. The two servants pulled away finally, breathing heavily, and turning to attack Aizen's neck. The man leaned his head back to allow the other two to get at his neck easier. As they did that, Aizen's hands crept up their backs to pull at their hair, and two hands also came up to pull at Aizen's. "Stop." Aizen ordered, and both backed off, licking their lips. **

**"I wanna kiss **_**ya **_**now Aizen-sama." Gin rubbed at his master's scalp with the fingers that were threaded in the brown hair. **

**"Me too, Aizen-sama." Szayel used his free hand to grab at his own crotch, and rub himself into hardness. Gin noticed, and shoved the hand away, only to replace it with his own, while Aizen's hands moved from the two's hair to their necks. He squeezed gently, pushing them back onto the bed. He followed them, kneeling on the bed, and leaning over Gin's laying body. **

**"Are you trying to order me around, Gin?" Aizen's lips were were only centimeters from Gin's own, and when the other shinigami tried to kiss him, he pulled his head back, denying Gin the touch, and his smile growing wider.**

**"Yea Aizen-sama, I'm givin' ya orders. Ya should punish me for it." Gin squeezed on Szayel's cock, making the scientist moan, and grab Aizen's crotch, squeezing quite hard, and Aizen shifted over Szayel, focusing on him instead. **

**"And what about you Szayel? You're even trying to hurt me while you order me around." Aizen said. Szayel squeezed again, and Aizen's grip on the other two's throats tightened as well.**

**"Yes Aizen-sama. Please punish for what I've done." The scientist let his free hand squeeze Aizen's wrist, pushing it more into his throat. **

**"Very well, I'll punish you both for being so bad." The master leaned forward, crashing his lips with Szayel. They kissed just as roughly as Gin and Szayel had, biting at each other's lips, and sucking each other's tongues back and forth between their mouths.**

**"Aizen-sama, I want ta kiss ya too! I asked ya first!" Gin rubbed Aizen's chest, trying to slip his hand lower, but the other shinigami took his hand off the younger's neck, and smacked it away, still kissing Szayel feverishly. "Aizen-sama! Please!" Gin sat up, now that the hand was off his neck, and bit at the back of Aizen's neck. Aizen's now free hand rubbed Gin's crotch, and squeezed it hard. Gin stopped biting, leaning his head on his master's back. He began to pant, and made a small whine at the slight pain eminating from his cock. **

**Aizen finally backed away from Szayel, he grabbed Gin's side, and pushed him so he was laying flat on the bed again. "You need to have more patience Gin. I was going to get to you, you just had to wait." Aizen straddled Gin's hips, and leaned forward to kiss him. Their kissing was just as feverish as Aizen and Szayel's had been, and Gin was able to rock his hips up to rub their clothed, hard cocks together. When they had begun kissing, Szayel had taken his uniform off, and was now trying to pull off Aizen's pants and underwear. Aizen gladly moved in order to help the bottoms come off while he was still kissing Gin. Szayel tossed the pants to the floor, and reached on either side of Aizen's body in order to get Gin's off as well. Aizen stood up on his feet, and Gin raised his hips, letting the clothing slide down his legs. **

**Aizen and Gin parted, both panting slightly. They ground their hips together, making Gin moan. Szayel came around to their front and pulled Gin's top off, and pinched playfully at his nipple, before bending over to lick at it. Aizen did the same to the other, and Gin arched his back up into their mouths. "Ah, that feels good. Keep goin'." He moaned, and jerked himself while they continued. **

**Aizen sucked hard on the nipple, and Szayel followed suit, making Gin grab the two's hair, and yank hard, his cock beginning to leak a large amount of pre-cum. "You like when your nipples are licked, don't you Gin?" Szayel chuckled, pulling away, and getting up off the bed to walk over to a desk in the room. He opened a drawer in the desk, pulling out a bag. Szayel came back over to the other two, this time sitting above Gin's head. Aizen was still licking and sucking at the other shinigami's nipples, as Szayel opened the bag. Before he got a chance to do anything else, Gin leaned his head back, licking Szayel's cock, before taking the head into his mouth. Szayel smiled and thrust his hips forward, shoving himself down Gin's throat. Gin growled, but made no effort to pull away. Instead he grabbed the bag out of Szayel's hands, and pulled out two small vibrators.**

**Aizen stopped licking Gin, as the other brought the vibrators down to his chest, turning them on and rubbing them over his nipples. His back arched even more, and he moaned loudly, his cock twitching in pleasure. Aizen chuckled, and removed his top. "Szayel, get me the lotion." **

**"More than happy to Aizen-sama." The espada dug through the bag, and produced a small bottle. As he handed it to Aizen, the man grabbed his hand, and pulled him closer, kissing him once again. They parted, and Aizen opened up the lotion, pouring some into his hand. He rubbed it all over his cock, and then teased at Gin's entrance with his fingers. **

**"Aizen-sama! Don't tease me! Just do it if yer goin' ta!" Gin had removed Szayel's cock from his mouth, and had sat up slightly to stare at where Aizen was playing with him.**

**"Hey! Don't stop! Put it back in your mouth!" Szayel yanked hard on Gin's hair, pulling him back, and making him lay down again. He then shoved his cock back into the shinigami's mouth, and Gin gagged, but dropped the vibrators, and grabbed around Szayel's waist, pulling him deeper down his throat. Aizen chuckled, and grabbed one of the vibrators, pushing it against the head of Gin's cock, which made the younger shinigami thrust his hips up, and squeeze tighter around Szayel. **

**"Come here Szayel." Aizen ordered, and the espada was pulled forward. His face was then pushed down next to the two shinigami's cocks. "Do the same to Gin." Aizen reached over to grab the bag with his free hand, and pulled out a rather large dildo, while Szayel began to suck at Gin, taking the vibrator from Aizen and pressing it against the base of Gin's cock. Aizen took more of the lotion, and covered the dildo with it. "Move forward more Szayel." Szayel scooted forward, still sucking and getting sucked. Aizen tapped the espada's ass slightly with the dildo, before he moved to his hole, and shoved it in quickly. Szayel pulled off Gin, moaning as Aizen immediately found his prostate. **

**"Ah! Aizen-sama, it feels good!" Szayel thrust his hips again, and Gin made a soft noise, warning Szayel not to do it again, seeing that he was already deep-throating the espada as much as he could. **

**"Gin, you do it. Move this in and out of him." Aizen waited until he saw Gin reach his hand up and start moving the dildo, before he grabbed his own cock, and shoved into Gin.**

**Gin pushed Szayel out of his mouth. "I love when ya punish me Aizen-sama!" He moaned, and then sucked Szayel back into his mouth, the dildo moving faster. Szayel moaned as well, sucking Gin in deeper. **

**"You two are so slutty." Aizen laughed, leaning over Szayel to smack his ass. He began to piston in and out of Gin, which made Gin suck harder on Szayel, and move the dildo faster, and Szayel sucked harder on Gin, which made Gin tighten around Aizen. All three were moaning, Gin and Szayel quite loudly, while Aizen was more subtle about it. He reached back to smack Szayel again, then reached underneath and slapped Gin, getting more of his side than his ass, but Gin still arched his back at the contact.**

**Gin pulled away from Szayel again. "Aizen-sama... I'm gonna..." He screamed as he came into the espada's mouth, jerking his hips, and panting eratically. Szayel swished the liquid around in his mouth before sliding backwards on the bed, kissing Gin again, and passing the shinigami's cum into his own mouth.**

**"Make sure you swallow it all." Aizen rubbed Gin's stomach as he pulled out of him, and pushed the younger one onto his side. Gin swallowed all the fluid, and layed still as he came down from his high, breathing deeply. "Now, lay down here Szayel." Aizen patted the bed where Gin had previously been, and Szayel moved over, staying on his hands and knees, and turning his ass to face Aizen.**

**"Please do it like this Aizen-sama." Szayel wiggled his ass, rubbing Aizen's cock against it. **

**"Only because you said it nicely." Aizen leaned forward to lick the espada's ear and rub his hands up and down the scientist's back. Szayel pulled the dildo out, licking it happily. Aizen teased Szayel's entrance, and Gin turned over to watch the other two. "Here I go." Aizen shoved in roughly, and Szayel bowed his back, moaning at the pleasureable pain. **

**"Please, do it hard Aizen-sama." The espada pushed his hips back, and Aizen grabbed Szayel's shoulders, thrusting as hard as he could, both scooting further down the bed with each one. Gin sat up, pumping his cock back into full hardness. Aizen pulled roughly at Gin's leg, forcing him to lay down once again, and bringing him down beside his master. Aizen grabbed Gin's cock, pumping hard as he continued to move inside Szayel. **

**"Ah... Aizen-sama... it's good." Gin found the discarded vibrators, and pressed one against a nipple, while the other went to the head of his cock. **

**"Like I said, you two are such sluts." Aizen's free hand smacked Szayel hard, and the espada grabbed his own cock, pumping it, and then cumming all over the bed sheets. Gin arched up and did the same, his cum going all over his body. "We're not done yet." Aizen sat back, pulling Szayel onto his lap, and thrusting his hips up. Szayel pumped himself into hardness again, and continued to jerk himself, moaning more. Gin threw away one vibrator, and also jerked himself while the other vibrator remained on his nipple. Aizen bit and licked at Szayel's neck while he continued, feeling his own climax coming.**

**As he came closer, Aizen stopped, pulling out of Szayel, and turning him over so they could see each other. "What would you like Aizen-sama?" Szayel panted, and Gin stopped playing with himself to listen as Aizen answered.**

**"Both of you suck on me until I finish." He braced himself with his arms behind his body, resting them on the bed as his servants scrambled to his crotch, Szayel licking at his balls, and Gin licking the head, pumping softly with one hand. Both of them were looking up at Aizen as they continued, and Gin even opened his eyes as he did so. Gin took all of Aizen into his mouth, and deep throated him, while he began to jerk off again. Szayel did the same, and sucked at his master's balls, before pushing Gin away and taking Aizen into his own mouth. Gin sat up and kissed Aizen while Szayel continued, but Aizen grabbed his hair, and pushed him back to his crotch. He felt himself almost there, and pushed Szayel off of him. "Open." He ordered, and the two got in front of him, their mouth's wide open. Aizen pumped himself a few times before his hot cum shot all over the other two's faces. They licked at it joyfully, and then pumped themselves as well, Szayel coming first, and Gin following a few seconds after.**

**All three were tired. They pushed the toys and the bag off the bed, and used the already dirty sheet to clean themselves off, pushing that aside as well. They all layed down on the bed, Aizen in the middle on his back, with Szayel and Gin snuggled against him on either side. He chuckled at the sight, and Gin and Szayel smiled back. They smiled at each other before they kissed, then Szayel and Aizen did, and last Gin and Aizen.**

**"I love ya Aizen-sama." Gin snuggled in closer, starting to fall asleep.**

**"I do too." Szayel yawned.**

**"I love both of you as well." Aizen smiled, and all three were sleeping within a few seconds.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope ya didn't mind it just cutting off the GrimmyxUlqui-ness that the story's supposed to be, but I thought it would be a good idea to add an extra chapter, just so you know _exactly _what happens to those three after Aizen leads them away. Hee Hee...**

**Hopefully update soon! Love y'all! Review! Thanx for readin'! ;P**


	4. New Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter 3! Back to Grimmy and Ulqui! I have decided that throughout the story, there will be more AizenxSzayelxGin, but probably no more sex with them. [they will still be seen together as a 'group'] Hope ya enjoy!**

**Summary:Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that they think the other has a 'crush' on them? **

**Pairing: Back to Grimmy and Ulqui! :)**

**Rating: M This chapter: Language [Grimmjow, of course] SMEX will be later on in the series**

**Disclaimer: ~HELLO!~ It's a FANfiction! I'm a FAN! Which means I, in no way, own Bleach! [Oh, but how I do wish!]**

**Do You Really Love Me?**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**A week had passed since Grimmjow had found out about Ulquiorra's feelings, and as the days went by, Grimmjow thought about his superior more and more. The sixth was now constantly in a bad mood, and it seemed like everything he did reminded him of the other espada. Ulquiorra's public attitude towards Grimmjow remained as cold as it had always been, and that only added to Grimmjow's anger. One time he actually almost stormed down to Ulquiorra's room, blowing the door down, and screaming at him for being so rude, if he truly... **_**loved**_** the sexta. But Grimmjow had decided he was not up for going anywhere **_**near **_**the other, and instead just smashed every object in his room, including his bed.**

**He growled as he got of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He realized that he now only had mattress stuffing to sleep on, and growled again as he left the bathroom, stepping over the broken objects to get to his badly torn bedsheets, covering what was left of his bed. He sat down on the sheets, scowling at his room. That fucking bastard Aizen was right, he needed to learn to control his temper, because he almost always regretted what resulted after one of his... fits. **

**Laying back, he placed his hands behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't he get Ulquiorra out of his head? It's not like he cared whether Ulquiorra liked him or not, since Grimmjow **_**knew **_**he didn't like or care about the cuatra. But for some reason, Ulquiorra just invaded his every thought. Even when Grimmjow had tried jerking off, the smaller espada had crept into his fantasies. Immediately Grimmjow had looked the nearest bowl-like thing he could find and heaved into it. When he had finished puking his brains out, he realized that he was still hard, and started puking all over again. How the fuck could he still have a hard-on after thinking of that perv?**

**He growled, as his anger rose yet again, not realizing that he was squeezing his hands together tight enough for his nails to dig holes into his palms. He yelled in frustration before relaxing, ready for sleep, although he **_**knew **_**that Ulquiorra would be in his dreams as well. He was just starting to doze off, when some knocks sounded from his door.**

**"What the fuck do you want?" He yelled, and flailed in frustration at the inconvenient interruption. No answer came, only another series of knocking. "What?" He screamed, sitting up and staring towards the door.**

**A quiet voice sounded was heard from the other side. "I would prefer to talk to you face to face. Now open the door."**

**Damn it. That was Ulquiorra talking to him, and Grimmjow was **_**not **_**in the mood. "Go away! I don't want to fuckin' talk to you!" The sexta grabbed the nearest thing he could find, and tossed it at the door.**

**"You're so childish." Ulquiorra sighed. "Open. Before I use force."**

**"Yea?" Grimmjow yelled at the door, standing, but making no effort to go and open it. "Go fuckin' right ahead! We'll see what Aizen says when he finds out you destroyed my fuckin' door!" He gave the door a large, toothy grin.**

**"Aizen-sama already knows the **_**rest **_**of your room is a mess, so he has authorized the destruction of the door, if necessary." The cuatra answered, already annoyed with Grimmjow's behavior towards the situation. **

**Grimmjow growled. "Whatever! Go ahead and fuckin' do it then! 'Cause I'm not gonna fuckin' open it!" Ulquiorra sighed again, then the sound of a cero was heard, and seconds later, Grimmjow's door was blown to pieces. Grimmjow covered his eyes with his forearm to keep the rubble out, while Ulquiorra stepped through the doorway, casually walking over all the broken and discarded items littering the floor. "What the fuck! I didn't think that you were actually going to fuckin' do it!" Grimmjow yelled, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to be listening. Instead he was staring at something that seemed to be located on the sexta's body. Grimmjow followed his superior's gaze down, and then realized his towel had fallen, and he was now completely naked. This made him even more frustrated. "Hey! Quit fuckin' staring!" He covered his crotch with his hands.**

**"Well, why are you even**_** like**_** that? I told you I was going to come in, so you should have covered up. Don't be angered with me for your stupidity. Disgusting." Ulquiorra scoffed, but his eyes were still stuck on the sexta's naked form, roaming over the well-formed muscles he'd never really paid attention to before.**

**"Quit fuckin' looking at me like that! Your face is so fuckin' red, it's like your waiting for me to come over there and fuck you!" Grimmjow snarled.**

**"I hardly thinks that's something I'd want." The cuatra's eyes were still glued to the other's toned chest, and he could tell Grimmjow wasn''t completely lying. Ulquiorra could feel how hot his cheeks had become, and realized he really **_**was **_**blushing, what little he could anyway.**

**"Yea right! You little fuckin' perv!" Bending over to pick up his towel, Grimmjow continued staring at his superior, watching the big green eyes follow him down, and then back up again. After wrapping the towel back around himself, the sexta yelled again. "What the fuck do you want anyway?"**

**"I would prefer that you change your language when we are talking." Ulquiorra glared, finally staring at the other's face, and not his abs.**

**"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How's that for language?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "I don't care about the way I fuckin' talk! Besides, Aizen said I coud say whatever I want in my own fuckin' **_**room**_**!" **

**"So you've finally started listening to Aizen-sama? Does that mean there won't be another 'incident' like last week?"**

**"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a fuck about what Aizen says! I'll fuckin' say whatever I fuckin' want, **_**wherever**_** I fuckin' want! Now tell me what the fuck you want!"**

**Ulquiorra sighed once again, narrowing his eyes at the sexta, before he spoke again. "Aizen-sama has requested that, because your room has become..." He looked around at the littered items. "...'dirty', that you be moved to another one, until someone has finished repairing whatever you had in here before."**

**"Yea? Well, Aizen can fuckin' suck my big dick! I'm not going to another room, just 'cause my room needs to be fixed up a little! Let me guess, he told me I had to fuckin' stay with you!" He laughed loudly, but then quickly quieted down when Ulquiorra averted his gaze, his blush growing. "You fuckin' serious?" Grimmjow scowled. "Of all the fuckin' espadas and arrancars in this place, I get stuck with you? I ought to kill that fuckin' bastard!"**

**"I highly doubt that's something you could achieve. You cannot even defeat **_**me**_**, and we **_**both **_**know that Aizen-sama's power **_**far **_**surpasses my own."**

**"Fuck you! I'm **_**still **_**not gonna do it!" The sexta sat down on his 'bed', and crossed his arms, symbolizing that he was going to stay put.**

**"Aizen-sama said I may use force if I must. **_**And**_** he said that I would most likely have to." Ulquiorra raised his hand, preparing to use another cero. **

**Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly. "Holy fuck! You'd really do it?"**

**"If that's what Aizen-sama orders, then I will follow it completely, and without question."**

**"Whoa! Calm the fuck down!" The sexta jumped up, and held his hands up defensively, before one of the hands went behind his head to rub it while he thought. He **_**really **_**didn't want to go with Ulquiorra, **_**especially **_**since that meant that they would now be sharing the same room for who-knows-how-long, but then again, Grimmjow knew he wasn't really ready to die yet. Before that happened, he had to get stronger, in order to kick Ulquiorra's and Aizen's asses. He breathed in deep, then sighed, before he calmly spoke. "Fine. I guess..." He looked away. "I guess I'll go."**

**Ulquiorra's hand returned to it's place in his pocket. "Good. Get whatever you need, then we will go to my room."**

**"I hope you have two beds in there, 'cause I'm not fuckin' sharing one with you!" Grimmjow snarled, and Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the statement, while the sexta began gathering up the items he thought were necessary to have. He had forgotten that he was still only in a towel though, and when he turned his back to Ulquiorra and bent over to pick up his zanpaktou, the towel rode up **_**dramatically**_**. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight, and he just couldn't stop staring at the lower espada's ass, while his blush deepened by the second.**

**When Grimmjow stood up, and turned back to his superior, Ulquiorra quickly turned his head away, then spoke once more. "And **_**please **_**Jeagerjaques, put some clothes on before we leave."**

**

* * *

**

Thanx for readin'! Got some pretty good ideas for chapter 4. It will probably have more AiSzaGin in it.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! LOVE Y'ALL! ;P

Look out for a GinxToshiro oneshot comin' up soon! [I know how popular those are]


	5. Monitoring

**More AiSzaGin in this chapter! Mmmmmmmm *nosebleed***

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AizenxGinxSzayel] **

**Rating: M [this chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, unfortunately.**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Aizen sat in his seat, watching the monitors contently. Szayel was naked and straddling his legs, kissing and licking his neck, while Gin stood behind him, doing the same thing to the other side. 'They'- more Aizen than the other two- were watching the scene between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in the sexta's room, take place.

**"Looks like Grimmjow's going to listen to Ulquiorra after all." Aizen smiled, and ran his hands down the eighth's body to squeeze his ass, earning a moan from the espada.**

**"So now ther gonna be in Ulqui's room tagether?" Gin stopped his actions long enough to ask, before going back to pleasing his master.**

**"Yes, and just look at Ulquiorra's face. It looks like your little joke worked on him." Aizen reached his hand behind his head to grab a handful of silver hair, pulling it towards himself, and turning his head so his lips met with Gin's. Immediately, they began feverishly licking each other's tongues within their mouths.**

**"It's only because you told Ulquiorra to go **_**to**_** Grimmjow, that this was able to happen, so I thank you very much Aizen-sama." Szayel moved his kisses to Aizen's chest, and started rocking his hips against Aizen's very hard cock, letting himself harden as well. **

**Aizen and Gin pulled away, leaving the latter panting, and licking his lips. He slid around so that he was facing Aizen, but behind Szayel, and knelt down. He grabbed Szayel's ass, then gently pushed the espada up, so he could lick and suck Aizen through the white uniform. "Yea Aizen-sama. Without yer help, our joke might not've worked."**

**"I thought it would be amusing to see the way those two would act, when they think that the other loves him, so I was glad to help." Aizen grabbed Szayel's ass again, and helped lift him up, kissing the espada, and at the same time pushing his own hips forward to signal Gin to continue. The younger shinigami smiled, then pulled Aizen's hakama down just enough to allow the man's cock to pop out.**

**"Have ya thought of what yer gonna do next ta mess with 'em?" Gin sucked Aizen into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, before bobbing his head up and down, quietly humming to add to the stimulation.**

**"I already have something in mind." Aizen smiled, pulling away from Szayel. "It will require the two of you, and we will have to wait until the perfect moment to execute it. For now though, I would like the two of you to stay away from them, **_**especially **_**Ulquiorra. You seemed to be rather... 'close' to him, the last time you talked."**

**Szayel smiled innocently at his master. "We were only kidding around with him. We would never actually do anything to him, when we have you Aizen-sama." He pecked Aizen's lips, before his back arched, and he looked down at Gin. The man was chuckling around Aizen, and moving around the three fingers he had just shoved into the espada.**

**Aizen also chuckled, then licked Szayel's cheek. "I hope so. I would hate to have to **_**really **_**punish you for betraying your master." He pulled Gin off of himself, then positioned Szayel over his cock, and slowly slipped himself into the eighth, along with the fingers Gin still hadn't removed.**

**"I would never do that to ya, Aizen-sama. I love ya more than any 'a the arrancars... 'cept Szayel." Gin stood, pulling his fingers out of Szayel, and rubbing both his hands up the espada's sides to his chest. He nipped at the neck under the pink hair, then laid his head against the arrancar's back, hugging him, and playing with the nipples that his hands had found. "I love ya both the same."**

**"Thank... you Gin." Szayel moaned, moving himself up and down on Aizen.**

**"I'm glad you two get along so well. I don't if I could ever choose one of you over the other." Aizen smiled, and looked back at the monitors. On one of the screens, the sixth and fourth could be seen walking down the halls, arriving at the latter espada's bedroom. "Let's see what's going to happen next, shall we?" He chuckled.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 soon!**

**Love ya'll ;P**

**P.S. please review**!


	6. The Dirty Meeting

**It's getting intense! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Here's chapter five! I know their kinda short, but hopefully my quick uploads make up for it.**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AiSzaGin]**

**Rating: M Language and Sexual Inferences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ulquiorra opened the door, and stepped into his bedroom, Grimmjow following behind him reluctantly. Their rooms looked exactly the same, only Ulquiorra's was much cleaner, as expected. Even compared to Grimmjow's 'pre-destroyed' room, this one was dramatically tidier. Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow's reputation for not being the **_**cleanest**_** person in Hueco Mundo, and he turned toward the sixth to address him about it.**

"**I expect this room to look exactly the same as it does now, when I return. That means no messes sexta."**

"**Yea whatever. I don't want to be near **_**you **_**or anything that fuckin' belongs to you, so I don't plan on fuckin' touching anything, I'd rather sleep in the fuckin' prison cells than stay here." Grimmjow growled, dropping his stuff messily onto the floor. **

"**I'm sure that can be arranged." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, as he glared at Grimmjow, who seemed to be completely oblivious to his superior's irritation towards him. "I can go ask Aizen-sama, and I'm **_**sure **_**he would allow you to move in there, maybe even permanently, I hope."**

"**What the fuck did you say?" Grimmjow yelled.**

"**Well, it's not like anyone would miss you if you were to be locked up. No one likes you, and you are very easily replaced." Now –unlike you- I have work to do. Try not to destroy the rest of Las Noches while I'm gone."**

"**Whatever." Grimmjow jumped back harshly onto the bed to finally rest, smiling deviously at the cuatra who had made a small squeak as his bed creaked and slammed against the wall.**

"**I do not know when I will be back. Until then, behave." Ulquiorra left, and began walking down the hall. Another blush was adorning his face as he realized he had, once again, been staring at his subordinate's well-sculpted muscles, although he had tried not to let Grimmjow see. **

**He also hoped that the sexta hadn't noticed the squeak he had made. He hadn't done it because of the abuse to his bed, but because as soon as he saw Grimmjow sitting among the blankets and pillows, it finally dawned on him that the two of them **_**really would **_**be sharing that bed for who-knows-how-long, unless Aizen was to have another mattress brought, or if Grimmjow decided to sleep on the floor, because Ulquiorra sure wasn't going to. It was his room after all. The cuatra shivered at the thought of having to share bedding with such **_**trash**_**, but somewhere deep, **_**deep**_** inside of him, he hoped that neither Aizen nor Grimmjow would do either of those things.**

**The espada walked towards the monitor room, following Aizen's orders to meet there after Grimmjow had gotten situated in the cuatra's room. As he got closer, he began to hear some rather odd noises coming from the room, and wished not to interrupt whatever was going on in the dark space, but at the same time he did not want to disappoint Aizen. He knew that his master was already in the room, watching the sixth's and the fourth's every move, so he would know if Ulquiorra had disobeyed him, and then the cuatra would be in a lot of trouble.**

"**Aizen-sama." The espada let his presence be known, before he stepped through the open doorway. The weird noises grew louder, and although there was a large chair in the room blocking whoever else was in the room, the fourth was pretty sure he now knew what was happening on the other side of it. His small pink blush returned once again.**

"**Hey Ulqui!" Gin's head popped out from behind the chair, and he waved a hand at the espada, a distinct white fluid running down the long fingers to the palm, and even down the shinigami's forearm. "So how is Grimmy? Is he gettin' cozy in yer room? I'm sure he's havin' lotsa fun with himself now that he gets ta be in yer bed, surrounded by yer pillows and blankets. And ya even left him alone ta enjoy it!" Gin chuckled, and his head moved behind the chair again.**

"**Ulquiorra." Aizen said calmly from behind the same chair. "Come here. I want you to see something."**

"**Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra nodded, and stepped forward reluctantly. He could now see the occupants of the chair out of the corner of his eye, and kept it that way. He did **_**not **_**want to see whatever was happening between the two shinigami, and Szayel, who he knew was there only because of the pink swish of hair he caught before bending over to watch the monitor.**

"**I think Grimmjow's about to do something… interesting." Aizen chuckled. "Keep watching."**

* * *

**Already almost finished with chapter 6, so be looking out!**

**Review por favor! [please]**

**Thanx for readin'! Lova y'all! ;P**


	7. Pleasuring

**This is one intense chapter! [In my opinion] Hope ya like! And thanks for all the reviews people! Keep 'em comin'!**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AiSzaGin]**

**Rating: M Language and Masturbation**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I own Bleach... :(**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"**Fuck."** Grimmjow was still sitting on Ulquiorra's bed, bored out of his mind, because the cuatra was the _**only **_**thing he could think about. What's worse was that, at the moment, he also had a raging hard-on, which he thought was an impossible feat, when thinking about Ulquiorra, surrounded by his stuff, in the fourth's own room. "What the fuck?" Grimmjow yelled, looking down at his crotch. "How the fuck can I be so fuckin' horny right now?" He looked around the room, as if checking to make sure no one else was in there, then he stared at the door, then back down to his bulging hakama, then back at the door. "Screw it! I'm not just gonna fuckin' sit here when I'm as hard as fuck, and do nothing!" He angrily pulled down his hakama just enough to allow his cock to spring out. **

**He spit in his hand, doubting that Ulquiorra had any kind of lube, and at the moment the sexta was too impatient to go look around for some. His wet hand wrapped around his cock, and he closed his eyes, **_**trying **_**to imagine something other than Ulquiorra while he jerked himself, but everything he thought of brought him right back to the pale espada. **

**And the more he thought about his superior, the more and more erotic the images produced became. He then suddenly found himself fantasizing Ulquiorra sprawled on the large bed underneath the sixth, with nothing on, and a large blush covering his body. He was moaning and begging for Grimmjow to 'fuck him harder', although the dignified espada would **_**never**_** utter such words, least of all to the sexta, but that only turned Grimmjow on **_**even more**_**. "Fuck. This is fuckin' hot." Grimmjow whispered, as he mentally penetrated Ulquiorra's ass, fucking the smaller one as fast and as hard as he could, and listening to the higher ranked espada below him scream in pleasure. It was so hot, Grimmjow was already on the verge of cumming, when he usually lasted **_**much **_**longer.**

"**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, what are you **_**doing **_**on my bed?" Ulquiorra yelled as he stormed into his room. Grimmjow's eyes shot open, and he grabbed at the closest thing he could find to cover his crotch, Ulquiorra's pillow. The cuatra's eyes widened, and he sonido-ed to the side of the bed, ripping the pillow away from Grimmjow, only to have the sexta grab it back. "Get that… **_**thing, away **_**from my stuff!" Ulquiorra yelled again, grabbing the pillow once again, but blushed when he caught sight of the large cock that was no longer covered up. "And please, put it away!" **

"**What the fuck?" You're the one who fuckin' uncovered it to begin with! Don't fuckin' yell at me for what **_**you **_**did!" Grimmjow pulled up his hakama quickly, and angrily.**

"**Why are you even doing such a disgusting thing? And in **_**my **_**room!" Ulquiorra turned his back to Grimmjow, so the sexta wouldn't notice the now gigantic blush spreading across the cuatra's pale face.**

"**Whatever. I only did it because I was fuckin' **_**horny**_**, and I didn't want to just sit here, and do nothing about it." The sixth stood, and walked with his hands in his pockets by the flushed fourth, towards the bathroom.**

"**Are you going to do it in there now too?" Ulquiorra tried to sound monotonous like usual, but it was hard to do when the image of a naked, muscle-y, large-cocked Grimmjow was now stuck in his head, and the normally serious voice came out in a higher pitch.**

**Grimmjow caught the change in the cuatra's voice, and he turned smiling. "Why do you want to know? Want to come watch?" **

**Ulquiorra turned around, so his back was to Grimmjow once again. "I… I don't want to. Go ahead and… do it now, but I don't want you to do that ever again as long as you're… staying here." He looked over his shoulder as he heard the bathroom door slam shut, then his eyes went down at pillow still in his hands. "It's all wet." He whispered, running his fingers over the spot of pre-cum staining the fabric, before bringing the pillow to his mouth to lick at the wet spot. His eyes went back to the closed bathroom door, and he walked over to it. He knelt down in front of the barrier, pressing his ear against it. **

"**Fuck." Grimmjow could be heard panting on the other side, and Ulquiorra shivered. He kept his ear against the door, and brought the pillow up to his face, smelling and licking at it, while he used his other hand to pull down his hakama, his smallish cock popping out. He began stroking while listening to Grimmjow's sounds, a large amount of pre-cum dripping from the tip, and he moaned quietly into the pillow.**

"**Oh fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, and Ulquiorra shivered again, biting down hard into the pillow, and closing his eyes, as his pleasure level rose.**

**They were getting close now, and Ulquiorra moaned uncontrollably into the pillow over and over again, while Grimmjow's cursing became louder and more frequent. **

**Just before he came, Grimmjow's fantasy became too intense, and he screamed out, outside his head. "Holy fuck Ulquiorra! You're so fuckin' hot!" And in both his fantasy, and in reality, he released his fluid. It flowed into Fantasy-Ulquiorra's ass, and spilled all over the _real_ bathroom floor. He lay there on the ground, panting as he came down from his incredible high, while a satisfied Ulquiorra smiled sleepily underneath him in his fantasy. **

**The **_**real **_**Ulquiorra had been just about to finish like his subordinate, when he heard Grimmjow's shout. His eyes shot open, and he shivered again. He came incredibly hard, his liquid splattering onto the door. He slumped against the dirtied barrier, breathing deeply, but staying as quiet as possible to keep Grimmjow from noticing, his mouth making the slightest smile. So the sexta really did like him. The cuatra closed his eyes feeling a little worn out.**

**A rustling noise came from within the bathroom, making Ulquiorra jump up, pulling up his hakama, and wiping his hand on the ripped and wet pillow, before throwing it towards his main door. He walked calmly to his bed, his breath evening out, and he sat down. He grabbed a book from his nightstand, and sat back on his bed, pretending to read. **

**Grimmjow walked into the main room only seconds later, growling at Ulquiorra. "Are you finished then?" The cuatra asked, looking up, and trying to seem as normal as possible. **

"**Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow growled, walking towards the door leading to the hallway. **

"**Where are you going?" Ulquiorra let the book fall into his lap, his eyes following the sexta.**

"**Why the fuck do you want to know?" Grimmjow turned back towards the fourth, his hands dipping into his pockets.**

"**I don't. I just want to make sure that I don't end up there, or else I might find you doing such dirty things again." His eyes narrowed and he snorted, as Grimmjow flipped him off.**

"**Fuck you!" He yelled, and stormed out of the room. In the hall, his mouth twisted into a smile. He had noticed the large milky glob on the bathroom door, that Ulquiorra had forgotten to clean up. So the cuatra really did like him. "Fuck, Ulquiorra." The smile grew, and the sexta's pace quickened with a happy step in his walk.**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love y'all! ;P**


	8. Almost There

**There might be slight rape in the next chapter, but I'm still deciding whether I want Aizen to actually to go after Ulqui, or if he'll just pretend to tease Grimmjow. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AiSzaGin]**

**Rating: M Language Sexual Situations**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**By the time Grimmjow had returned to Ulquiorra's room that 'night', the cuatra was already sleeping, his body curled up on one side of the bed, leaving a lot of room for Grimmjow to crawl in next to him. Their bodies were facing each other, and Grimmjow found himself staring at the slightly parted pale lips, where small, quiet breaths escaped from between them. **

"**Fuck Ulquiorra." Grimmjow whispered, and his thumb came up to rub against the fourth's lips, before the sexta's mouth replaced the thumb, brushing softly against his superior's lips. Ulquiorra stirred in his sleep, making Grimmjow back off, and sigh. He turned over in the bed, smiling happily for the second time that day, and hoped he could fall asleep quickly, so he could touch Ulquiorra however he wanted in his dreams.**

* * *

"**Would you look at that." Aizen smiled, resting his head on his hand, once again sitting in the monitor room, he was naked, and watching the fourth and sixth sleeping. **

"**What is it Aizen-sama?" Gin looked up at his master from where he was lying on the floor, a sleeping Szayel snuggled against his stomach, and a blanket covering their naked bodies. **

"**Grimmjow came back. And he actually got into the bed." Aizen looked down at his two lovers. "And after what happened earlier, I'd say it's time to carry out the next part of our little plan." **

"**Yes Aizen-sama. Can ya please come back ta bed with us? I want ta hold ya again." Gin smiled.**

"**Of course." Aizen stood up, and Gin backed up to allow Aizen to crawl in between his two subordinates. The man lay down, and Gin planted wet kisses all over his neck. **

"**So what are we gonna do next?" Gin asked, before cuddling Aizen's chest, and running his long, skinny fingers back and forth over his master's stomach.**

"**You'll find out.****" Aizen inhaled sharply as he felt Gin's roaming hand run down to his crotch. **

"**Oh, Aizen-sama, you're really excited, huh?" Gins licked the man's nipple, before he slid down under the blankets. Aizen chuckled as he felt Gin go down on his cock. The silver-haired head bobbed up and down under the sheets, and the bony fingers rubbed up and down Aizen's thighs, while Aizen grabbed Szayel, and turned him over, crashing his lips against the sleeping espada's, and slipping his tongue into the relaxed mouth. Szayel moaned in his sleep, making Aizen chuckle, and grab the eighth's crotch, rubbing it softly.**

**Aizen pulled away from Szayel and smiled again. "I wonder how Grimmjow will feel, when I make Ulquiorra do this kind of thing to me?" **

**Gin stopped sucking, and popped his head out from under the sheets. "So that's what yer up ta? I don't like that. I don't want ya ta touch Ulqui, 'cause ya already got me and Szayel, ya don't need him." Gin's mouth became a frown as Aizen pulled on his hair, making the other shinigami scoot up his master's body, until their faces were even with each other.**

"**I don't believe you have the right to tell me what to do, Gin." He pushed Gin off of him, and the younger shinigami sat up next to his master, his eyes open, and his mouth still a frown. "It doesn't matter if I do anything to him anyways, because it's only part of the… 'joke'. I only touch you and Szayel intimately, so don't be so jealous." Aizen glared at Gin, before turning over to snuggle against Szayel, trying to fall asleep like the espada. **

"**I'm sorry Aizen-sama." Gin moved closer to Aizen, rubbing and kissing the man's back, but Aizen shrugged him away. **

"**Go to sleep Gin." Aizen warned, and Gin sadly laid down again, facing away from Aizen, and covered himself with the blanket. **

"**I'm really sorry Aizen-sama." Gin apologized again, and Aizen sighed, lying on his back once again, and wrapping his arm underneath Gin, pulling him close. **

"**Don't worry about Ulquiorra. I'll let you join in our little activity, so you can see that I feel nothing for him." Aizen kissed the back of Gin's head, and the younger man turned over to peck his master's lips. **

"**Szayel has ta be part 'a it too." The silver-haired man smiled again, and nuzzled Aizen's neck. "'Night."**

"**Good night, Gin." **

* * *

**Ulquiorra sat up in his bed. He could have sworn he had just felt something against his lips. He looked over at the sleeping sexta, and sighed. Maybe he was just imagining things. A pale hand cautiously, and curiously reached out to run through the aqua hair, while the cuatra leaned over the sleeping sixth. "Grimmjow…" He whispered, planting a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek, then carefully turned his roommate over onto his back. Ulquiorra's eyes roamed over the sexta's muscles, fingers following after, tracing the dips and rises in the skin, while his other hand was still entwined within the blue hair. **

**Grimmjow shifted in his sleep, and he opened his mouth to snore quite loudly. Ulquiorra snorted, and decided to quiet the sexta down. He leaned down, and covered Grimmjow's mouth with his own, as his tongue gently made it's way in to rub along Grimmjow's. **

**Grimmjow groaned quietly, but didn't wake, and the hand that roamed over the sexta's muscles, now found itself just above his crotch. Ulquiorra slid his hand under Grimmjow's hakama, and gulped when he gripped the flaccid, but still very large cock, that was located under the cloth. The cuatra pulled his mouth away, and he could feel Grimmjow hardening in his hand.**

"**Fuck Ulqui…" Grimmjow whispered, and the cuatra backed off, looking in the opposite direction. **

"**What am I doing?" He whispered. "I cannot possibly be even_ remotely _****attracted to this trash." He looked back over at Grimmjow's sleeping form, and sighed. He laid back down, and fell asleep once again.**

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter done! If you want, I'd be glad to hear you're opinions on what I should do in the next chapter. Should Aizen rape Ulqui, or will Grimmy come to save his pale beauty just in time? Or maybe both?**

**Please review, and as always, thanx 4 readin'! Love all y'all. ;P**


	9. The Next Step

**It's getting intense! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AiSzaGin]**

**Rating: M Language Sexual Situations**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra walked down the hallway from his room. He had gotten a message from Aizen that morning that they were to meet, and Grimmjow was to come a little while later. The only thing that confused Ulquiorra, was that Aizen was making them meet in his bedroom. Ulquiorra had never seen Aizen's room before, and wondered what the reason could be for them to meet in there. **

**The cuatra reached his master's bedroom, and looked up at the large doors, before taking a deep breath, and knocking on one of them. **

"**Come in." Aizen's voice could be heard on the other side. Ulquiorra pushed open the doors, and stepped through the threshold. **

"**Is there something you wanted Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, looking over at his master lying on his large bed.**

"**Yes." Aizen was in sleeping robes, and stood up from his bed, walking towards his servant. "Now." He smiled, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he felt two pairs of hands grab his arms. **

"**Hey Ulqui!" Gin smiled from his left, and nuzzled the espada's neck.**

"**Yes, hello Ulquiorra." Szayel stood on the cuatra's other side. He was smiling as well, and looked over at Aizen, as the man got closer, standing in front of Ulquiorra.**

"**Ulquiorra." Aizen gently reached out to caress the cuatra's cheek, before his fingers ran down under the fourth's chin, tilting the pale head up. Ulquiorra shivered as he felt Gin's tongue on his neck, and then Szayel's teeth on his shoulder. **

"**Is there something you wanted to talk about, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra winced when he felt Gin bite into his neck like Szayel had done on his shoulder, both areas now leaking a small amount of blood.**

"**No." Aizen smiled, and brought his head down, so his mouth was next to Ulquiorra's ear. "There's something I wanted to **_**do**_** to you." Ulquiorra gasped, and then closed his eyes, when Aizen's tongue flicked across his ear. "Oh, and by the way, when these two told you that Grimmjow loved you, it was only a joke. He doesn't really feel that way." **

"**That…" Ulquiorra's eyes opened as he became confused by Aizen's words. "That's not true Aizen-sama. I heard Jeagerjaques when he…"**

"**Yes when he was pleasuring himself, I'm sure he was **_**screaming**_** your name, but he didn't mean it." Aizen smiled again, backing off and walking towards his bed. Gin and Szayel released their teeth, and pushed Ulquiorra after Aizen. "He just **_**thinks **_**he loves you, because Gin and Szayel told him the same thing they told you. Why would you care if it was a lie anyways? I am **_**positive **_**that you don't love Grimmjow, you're too good for that." Aizen walked to the side of the bed, then turned to look at Ulquiorra again. Gin and Szayel roughly pushed the cuatra face-down onto the bed, then looked at Aizen. "Go ahead." He nodded, and Ulquiorra could feel two hands roam over his back, then reach to his front, unzipping his jacket, and pulling it off of him. Another set of hands went to his hakama, and yanked it off, leaving Ulquiorra naked on top of the bed.**

"**Yer body is really pretty, Ulqui, but Aizen-sama's is better." Gin smiled, then looked over at Aizen, who was busy climbing onto the bed, settling right in front of Ulquiorra's body. The cuatra looked up, and his eyes widened. Aizen had pushed his robes aside, revealing his cock. "Look at that, Ulqui." Gin pushed Ulquiorra's face closer to Aizen's crotch, and the cuatra closed his eyes, trying to squirm away. **

"**I don't think so Ulquiorra." Szayel helped Gin push the fourth forward, until the cuatra's face was pushed up against Aizen's flaccid cock. "What are you waiting for? Get going." The lower ranked espada smacked his superior's ass for not obeying, then bit into Ulquiorra's shoulder again.**

**Ulquiorra let out a quiet whimper, and turned his head away, only to have his hair pulled, making his head turn back to face Aizen's crotch.**

"**Go ahead Ulqui. Aizen-sama's waiting, and ya don't want ta upset him, do ya?" Gin's grip on Ulquiorra's hair tightened, making the espada whimper again.**

"**W-why… are you doing this?" Ulquiorra shivered, his eyes looking up into Aizen's, and the man smiled.**

"**Because I'm going to prove that Grimmjow doesn't love you. When he comes here, and sees you having sex with your master, he'll turn around and leave, because he'll realize that his little Ulquiorra doesn't actually love him, and that he doesn't actually love you." Aizen took the raven hair away from Gin, and shoved the espada's face into his crotch. "Now, do it. I'm waiting." Aizen ordered.**

**Ulquiorra looked back down, staring at his master's cock. He didn't want to do this. Even if it was to prove whether Grimmjow really loved him or not, because he was confident that the sexta felt at least **_**something **_**for him, after what had happened the day before, and Ulquiorra didn't want to prove it further. But what did he feel for Grimmjow? There must be something there, knowing that he had been aroused by Grimmjow, and the… 'activity' that the sixth had been engaged in yesterday. **

"**What's is it, Ulqui?" Gin chuckled, as he licked at the cuatra's ear. "Was Aizen-sama wrong when he said ya didn't love the little kitty?" A bony hand reached around to pinch roughly on a pink nipple, and Ulquiorra bowed his back, a squeak escaping from his lips. "Are ya gonna disobey yer master for him?" Gin slapped Ulquiorra's ass hard, and Szayel copied him. "Do it!" He yelled, shoving Ulquiorra into Aizen, making Aizen grunt, and let go of Ulquiorra's hair, grabbing Gin's instead, and yanking the younger shinigami up, their faces even with each other.**

"**What are you doing, Gin?" He scowled. **

"**He needs ta obey, Aizen-sama." Gin winced and grabbed Aizen's forearm with both his hands, trying to get the man to lax his grip on the silver hair.**

"**Really? I think it's because of what you said last night. You **_**want**_** him to touch me, because you think it will prove that I love him, which I already told you I do **_**not.**_**" Gin was thrown off the bed, and hit the floor hard. He lay unmoving on the floor, and Szayel got up to examine him. Aizen looked over at the two, before staring back down at Ulquiorra. "Come on, Ulquiorra." His voice was as calm as it always was, even though he had just harmed his lover, and his large hand came down to stroke Ulquiorra's face. He was trying to make the espada more comfortable with what he was asking for. **

**Ulquiorra looked over at Gin and Szayel, then back up at Aizen. He was not one to disobey, but he most definitely did **_**not **_**want to do this. "D-don't…" He stuttered. "Don't t-tell anyone about t-this." **

"**Of course not." Aizen smiled, and the smile grew when Ulquiorra grabbed his cock, and licked the tip, before stroking it gently into hardness. "Good boy." **

* * *

**I'm sorry for the way it ended. I read all my reviews, and felt bad for those that wanted no rape, when my original plan was to have it, so I will make two versions, which will both end up leading to GRIMMJOWXULQUIORRA like it was originally intended to be. The next chapter will be rape, since I had that one planned, and then the next will be the no rape version, where Grimmjow will come save his Ulqui! :). The story will continue normally after these two chapters, so don't quit reading if you want to see GRIMMXULQUI sex!**

**As always, please review, and I love all of you! ;P**

**P.S. I have decided ta write a sequel ta this story, and it will include another joke, and three pregnant men! Can ya guess who they are?**


	10. Going Too Far

**WARNING: This chapter DOES have rape in it, but I do NOT, in _any _way, condone it. The next chapter will be the NO RAPE version, so if that's what you prefer, feel free to skip this one. I know this chapter is _very _long. Please bear with it. Anyway, after I finish these two chapters, there will be one more with the long awaited GrimmjowxUlquiorra sex. Then I will be uploadng my sequel, which I have already started writing, so it will up quick. Please enjoy!**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [this chapter] AizenxUlquiorraxGinxSzayel**

**Rating: M Rape. Language.**

**Disclaimer: Me encanta Bleach... pero, no tengo. [I love Bleach... but, I don't have it/own it]**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra gulped at the sight of the cock. It was just as big as Grimmjow's, but Ulquiorra didn't feel even**_** remotely**_** aroused touching this one. But he had to follow his master's orders, so he licked the head again, before slowly slipping it into his mouth. **

"**Take it in deep." Aizen smiled down at the shivering espada, and Ulquiorra obeyed, his mouth sliding further down, until he couldn't take anymore in. Aizen wasn't satisfied with that though, because his hand slid behind Ulquiorra's head, pulling him closer, while he thrust forward. The cuatra's eyes flew open, and he gagged, but Aizen refused to move his hand or cock, leaving the espada to claw at the sheets below him, his big, green eyes filling with tears. **

**Szayel stood up, pulling a dizzy Gin up with him, and laying the shinigami on his back on the bed. Aizen looked over at his lovers, while a choking Ulquiorra started squirming, and whining, his hands coming up to push against Aizen's stomach. He needed to breath and swallow normally again, but Aizen still denied him the right, and a large amount of saliva dripped out of the cuatra's mouth, making Aizen look back down at him, and smile, slowly slipping out of Ulquiorra's mouth. A string of excess saliva connected the organ, and the orifice, until Ulquiorra turned his head away from his master, in disgust, anger, and embarrassment.**

"**I'm s-sorry…" Gin could be heard, and Aizen glanced over at his lovers again, before sighing. He grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, and pulled the espada over Gin. He ripped the silver-haired man's hakama off, and Szayel grabbed the limp cock that had been under the clothing, while Aizen shoved Ulquiorra towards it. He slapped Ulquiorra's back, making the cuatra open his mouth at the sting, and Aizen pushed Ulquiorra down onto Gin's cock. Szayel's hand rested behind Ulquiorra's head to keep him on Gin's crotch, while he used his other hand to strip himself of his own uniform. The cuatra clawed the sheets, his green eyes widening once again, feeling Gin harden in his mouth. He gagged once again, as Gin thrust upwards. **

"**Is that better?" Aizen smiled down at Gin, and the younger shinigami smiled back up happily, thrusting up again, and enjoyed feeling Ulquiorra's whimpering voice vibrate around him. **

"**Yer so fergivin', Aizen-sama." Gin moaned, and his hands grabbed at the sheets. Szayel chuckled, and brought his head down near Ulquiorra's to suck and lick Gin's balls, at the same time pushing Ulquiorra lower onto Gin, making the shinigami moan again. **

**Aizen leaned forward, grabbing Ulquiorra's hips, and lifted the cuatra off Gin's chest. Gin licked at the cock that was now over his face, and Ulquiorra unwillingly moaned.**

"**Ulqui, yer likin' it as much as me, huh?" Gin chuckled, thrusting his hips up again. Ulquiorra's eyes squeezed shut, real tears rolling down over his green face streaks. He was **_**not **_**enjoying this at all, and hated that Gin actually thought he **_**was. **_**There was no reason to be enjoying this, when he didn't want it. Right now, he just wanted… Grimmjow. He wanted the sexta to come save him from this, because Grimmjow wouldn't do something like this, and because… Ulquiorra… could he dare say **_**loved **_**Grimmjow? He wasn't even really sure what love was, but he knew that at the moment, he just wanted to be taken away from here, and embraced by the sixth. **

**Ulquiorra was brought back to his senses as he felt something press against his ass, and he squirmed to be free of Szayel and Aizen's grip, as the pressure increased, and Aizen pushed himself into the tight espada. The shinigami thrust in roughly, and the cuatra tried to scream at the pain running up his backside, but the sound came out quiet, and distorted from the cock that was still in his mouth. **

"**Let him go Szayel. " Aizen ordered, and the espada obeyed. Ulquiorra quickly slipped Gin from his mouth, gasping quietly for breath, and emitting another small scream. Aizen smiled, and pulled out to the tip, then pushed back in with a large amount of force, pulling Ulquiorra back at the same time, and watching as blood dripped all over Gin's face, where the younger shinigami licked it up.**

**Ulquiorra was grabbing the edge of the bed, trying his hardest to pull away, and get that unwanted intrusion **_**out, **_**but Aizen had a firm hold on the pale hips, and pulled the espada back more. Szayel's hands traveled over Ulquiorra's tensed ones, digging his nails into the soft skin, making the cuatra release his grip on the bedside, and edge backwards, giving Aizen the chance to grab the small body, and pull him backwards. Aizen sat back, still inside the cuatra, and pulled Ulquiorra to sit up in his lap. **

**He grabbed underneath the pale thighs, and lifted them, giving him full control. Ulquiorra's hands now dug into Aizen's arms, and he whimpered, feeling warm blood on his thighs. The pain had increased for the cuatra, but Aizen didn't stop his actions, and lifted Ulquiorra up to the tip of his cock, before the espada slid back down, whimpering once again. **

**Gin flipped over from his spot, and approached Ulquiorra's limp cock. He took the soft organ into his mouth, sucking it skillfully, and the cuatra gasped as he felt pleasure mix with the pain. And with Gin humming around him, he quickly hardened. Szayel also crawled onto the bed, grabbing Ulquiorra's chin, and pulling him into a kiss. Aizen chuckled, and Ulquiorra's eyes squeezed shut, when he felt Szayel lick his lips to ask for entrance into his mouth, which the cuatra was **_**not **_**willing to give, but when Gin took his cock in to the base, he gasped at the pleasure, and Szayel took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, rubbing it roughly against Ulquiorra's. Aizen began moving the espada up and down quickly, and continuously, making the small espada try to get away again, but he stopped fighting, and arched his back, when Aizen's cock brushed his prostate. With the stimulation on both his cock, **_**and **_**the pleasure nerves inside, the pain almost completely disappeared, and small moans escaped from pale lips. Szayel pulled away, leaving both gasping for breath, and the higher ranked espada covered his mouth with his hand, as the moans got louder.**

"**Don't hold it in Ulquiorra." Aizen chuckled in his ear, and Szayel ripped the fourth's hand away, bringing the hand to his mouth to suck on the pale fingers. Ulquiorra moaned over and over again, as Aizen continued to pound into his prostate, while Gin deep-throated him, and he felt he was getting unwillingly close to climaxing. He started to squirm, and whine, not wanting Aizen to think that he was **_**actually **_**enjoying this, when he definitely wasn't, even if it did feel incredible. He had to get away before he came. He didn't want Aizen to see him cum, because he didn't want Aizen to have the satisfaction of being the first one to make the espada reach his pleasure pinnacle during such an activity.**

"**A-Aizen-s-sama…" Ulquiorra shook as he tried his hardest to get away, digging his nails into Aizen's arm, and trying to squirm his legs free of the shinigami's grasp, while also trying his to hold off on cumming in front of these three.**

"**Just let it out Ulqui." Gin smiled as he let the espada's throbbing organ slip from his mouth, and Ulquiorra whimpered, missing the incredible pleasure, even though he was hating every second of this. He was so confused. Pleasure he had never experienced before ravaged his nerves, and he so desperately wanted to keep feeling this good. But at the same time, he didn't want to keep doing this. He didn't want Aizen to be doing these things to him, and he wished that Grimmjow, **_**anyone,**_** would just burst into the room to come save him from this nightmare. "Come on Ulqui. I'll make sure I get all of it." Gin licked the head of the espada's cock, and Ulquiorra cringed. He was so close. In his head, he was praying to whoever might hear him, and his eyes drew more tears as he felt Gin take him back in. It was too much for him, and he arched his back, whimpering as he came into Gin's mouth.**

**Aizen chuckled, and licked the cuatra's ear. "Good job, Ulquiorra." He smiled as he watched Gin swish the white liquid around in his mouth, sitting up and tilting a shaking Ulquiorra's head back, trying to get his finger into the quivering mouth, so the espada would open up, but Ulquiorra kept his lips clamped tightly together, despite the fact that was breathing deeply through his nose, and needed to use his mouth before he passed out. Aizen helped the other shinigami by lifting Ulquiorra, then letting him fall, while Aizen thrust his hips up roughly, making the cuatra gasp at the once-forgotten pain in his ass and back. Gin pushed his lips against Ulquiorra's open ones, and the espada cringed as he tasted the sour liquid entering his mouth. Gin slipped his tongue into the espada's mouth, swirling the fluid around. Ulquiorra's hands came up to Gin's chest, and he pushed as hard as his tired body would allow him, trying to get Gin away, but the shinigami hardly noticed the weak pushing against his skin, and continued to mix his saliva with Ulquiorra's, and the white fluid.**

"**Swallow it Ulquiorra." Szayel bit on the fingers in his mouth, and the superior espada winced. He reluctantly swallowed, and was relieved when he felt Gin's tongue leave his mouth.**

"**Now let's finish." Aizen said, lifting Ulquiorra up again. The espada's eyes widened, and a whimpering fit began as Aizen thrust upwards roughly, at the same time pulling Ulquiorra down, but this time, he didn't even try to hit Ulquiorra's prostate, and focused more on his own pleasure. **

**Szayel and Gin backed away from Ulquiorra, and jumped on each other, kissing feverishly while they wrestled for dominance over the other. Gin, being the stronger of the two pinned Szayel down on the bed, his hands gripping the espada's wrists, and pinning them above the pink head of hair. Gin nipped playfully at the espada's lips, before they kissed again. Aizen chuckled at the two of them, and grabbed Ulquiorra's chin, tilting the cuatra's head in the direction of the Gin and Szayel. "Look at that Ulquiorra. Watch them, and see how much they love each other. You will realize that what you feel for Grimmjow, is nothing like what they feel for each other." Ulquiorra eyes screwed shut, not wanting to witness the sight, but Aizen slapped the espada's back, and Ulquiorra obeyed the order, opening his eyes, and watching as Gin turned around on top of Szayel, sucking the espada into his mouth, while Szayel did the same from underneath Gin. The two happily sucked on each other, and moaned, making Aizen chuckle again, and Ulquiorra squeaked at the pain growing in his backside. **

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow walked slowly down the hallway. He growled at the thought of having to meet with Aizen, in the man's bedroom no less. What the fuck was up with that? Why couldn't they just meet in that stupid 'throne room' that Aizen loved so much, like every other time? And what the fuck happened to Ulquiorra? He was supposed to talk to Aizen, then Grimmjow would go later because Aizen and Ulquiorra would have been finished talking by then. But he hadn't seen the cuatra anywhere, nor could he feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu. Was he trying to avoid Grimmjow? Or maybe he was being a 'goody-two-shoes', and doing his so-called 'work', that he always seemed to be so enticed with.**

**Grimmjow snarled at some low-ranked arrancars, scaring them away, then glared in the direction of Aizen's bedroom. "Fuck!" He yelled, shoving his hands into his pockets, and stomping off to reluctantly 'meet' with Aizen.**

**

* * *

**

"**Can you feel it, Ulquiorra?" Aizen smiled, as his hot fluid flowed into the espada's ass, and Ulquiorra squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. "Take it all in."**

"**Doesn't it feel good Ulqui?" Gin chuckled. He was sitting, and leaning back on his arms while Szayel deep-throated him, the espada having already cum, and not wanting to stop until the shinigami had finished as well. "Aizen-sama always does that ta us, and we love it." Gin looked over at the tired, and aching Ulquiorra, and smiled. "But Aizen-sama only loves me and Szayel, so ya should enjoy it now, 'cause it's never gonna happen again." **

**Ulquiorra's mouth opened, and his entire body shook as he tried to speak. "I-I di-didn't-t, enj-oy i-it. I h-hate it." He cringed as Aizen pulled out of him, and shoved him face-first into the bed. **

"**That wasn't very nice." Aizen sounded angry to Ulquiorra, and the espada squeezed the sheets, waiting for more pain to come. Instead Aizen laughed, and Ulquiorra could hear Gin make a grunting noise. Ulquiorra sat still, listening as the three kissed, before his hair was pulled, and he was looking up at Szayel.**

"**You made more noise than I expected. I would think that you of all people would have stayed silent when doing these things." Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he realized that Szayel was right. Why had those noises, and **_**emotions **_**escaped from him? He was supposed to be the serious espada that **_**never **_**showed emotion, and yet there he was, crying, whining, and **_**screaming. **_**What had happened to make those things happen? Could he have loved, yet hated it so much, that it actually got him to emit some emotion? Could this be because of Grimmjow? Could Ulquiorra be softening up because he thought he loved the sexta? **

"**I wonder where Grimmjow is?" Aizen looked over at his closed doors. "He should have been here already. Oh well, I suppose we can still prove our point without him watching you get, as he would say, 'fucked' by your master. Szayel, give him the medicine." Szayel nodded, getting up to go over to Aizen's desk, and opened a drawer to pull out two medicinal needles. Gin moved behind Ulquiorra, and pulled the espada's arms behind his back to hold him still.**

"**What a-are you going t-to do?" Ulquiorra glared at the two needles, then up at Szayel.**

**Aizen was the one to answer the question. "I can't have one of my best followers out of work, for a trivial injury." **

"**W-what are you talking a-about? I don't h-have an injury." **

"**Ya will Ulqui." Gin whispered in the pale ear. "It always hurts after yer first time. And with how good Aizen-sama is, ya could be hurting for a week. Ya might not even be able ta stand." Gin licked Ulquiorra's neck, making the espada squirm.**

**Szayel held up one of the needles. "This is only a pain reliever. It will also help your body speed up it's healing process, so that way you can go back to work immediately, and so no one else will know that something was **_**actually**_** able to harm you." Szayel held up the other needle. "This one though, will help you forget everything that has happened in the past week, including what we said to you about Grimmjow. Won't he just be **_**devastated**_**, when he finds out that his Ulquiorra doesn't even remember that they supposedly share 'intimate' feelings with each other." The eighth crawled back onto the bed in front of Ulquiorra, holding out the needle that he said would erase his superior's memory, placing the pain reliever on the bed. "This is going to hurt a lot, so try to sit still, or it will make it worse."**

**The needle poked at Ulquiorra's chest, and the pale espada cringed, squeezing his eyes shut, even though no pain had been felt yet. Szayel pushed the needle in as far as it could go, and pushed on the end of it, allowing the liquid to flow into the cuatra's body. Ulquiorra opened his eyes, surprised as he felt a warmth spread over his body that felt, kind of nice. **

**He relaxed as Szayel pulled the needle out, and began to honestly think that the scientist had been lying, until he felt an odd tingling take over for the warm feeling. The tingling got worse until it turned into a minor stabbing pain, nothing he hadn't felt before. But after a few seconds, even that got worse, and Ulquiorra started to squirm as the pain became slightly more uncomfortable than what he was used to. It grew again, and Ulquiorra could feel himself sweating, and shaking, his vision blurring as the 'medicine' got to work on his memory. Pretty soon the espada was writhing in pain, but unable to move because of Gin's firm hold on him. Ulquiorra felt dizzy, and he felt like he was being burned from the inside out. Sweat covered his entire body, and all he could see was black. His hearing was also distorted, and everything sounded like it was underwater, and it felt like walls were pushing in on him, squishing him into nothing.**

**Szayel sat watching the superior espada, until he was sure the 'medicine' had completely fulfilled it's job, then pushed him back against Gin to help still the convulsing Ulquiorra, before quickly injecting the pain reliever into the cuatra's chest. Ulquiorra's eyes flew open, before fluttering shut, and he relaxed in Gin's arms, falling asleep.**

"**Ya fergot ta mention that it would make him fall asleep." The silver-haired shinigami chuckled.**

"**Oh well. It's not like he'll remember." Szayel smiled, and crawled over to Aizen to snuggle in the man's arms. **

"**Yes, it's not really important." Aizen pulled Szayel close, and kissed the pink hair, before looking up at Gin, still holding a sleeping Ulquiorra. He motioned for Gin to come over, and the younger shinigami obeyed, carrying Ulquiorra with him to also snuggle into Aizen. "Why don't we rest now? Grimmjow is obviously going to be disobedient as usual, so there's no point in waiting for him." Aizen lay down, pulling Gin, Szayel and Ulquiorra with him, and closing his eyes trying to fall asleep. **

"**Love ya." Gin yawned, pulling Ulquiorra tightly against him, deciding that he was going to keep the cuatra close, because he didn't want Aizen to touch the espada anymore.**

"**I love you, Aizen-sama." Szayel kissed his master's chest, then removed his glasses, and threw them onto the floor.**

"**I love you two, and **_**only **_**you two." Aizen smiled, and Gin gave him a dirty look. "Go to sleep."**

**

* * *

**

"**Fuck! Where the fuck is it?" Grimmjow yelled, his reiatsu rising dramatically, scaring away yet another group of weak arrancars. He **_**thought **_**he had known where the shinigami's bedroom was, but he ended up getting lost, on the opposite side of Las Noches, no where **_**near **_**Aizen's room. He refused to ask how to get there because, frankly, he didn't want to go, and it was the perfect excuse, although it was also the truth. But at the same time, something felt off. He **_**still **_**couldn't feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu, and everyone he had asked said they couldn't feel it either. And nobody had seen the cuatra all morning. One of the female arrancars said that she had been around Aizen's room earlier, and saw Ulquiorra go in, and as soon as he did, his reiatsu disappeared. She also said that she never saw Ulquiorra come out, even **_**after **_**the time when Grimmjow was to be in there. Grimmjow grew suspicious, and even more pissed, and stormed off, not knowing which direction he was even going in, but hell-bent on finding out **_**just **_**what was going on. He walked around for a couple of hours, until he came across two large doors that he had never seen before. This **_**had **_**to be it. Whose room besides that arrogant bastard's would have doors like that? He knocked on the door, but didn't receive an answer. "Fuck…" He whispered, and pressed his ear against the door, but didn't hear anything. He let his curiosity get the best of him, and he pushed open one of the doors, peaking inside. Gross. Aizen was sleeping in the large bed, with Gin, Szayel, and Ulquiorra cuddling him. **

**Wait. Ulquiorra? What the **_**fuck**_** was he doing with those three. "What the fuck is going on in here?" He screamed, and ran over to the bed, ripping Ulquiorra away from Gin, and carried the sleeping cuatra to the door, before he heard Aizen talk.**

"**He won't remember anything, you know. He's forgotten what he, **_**might**_**, have felt for you, and he certainly won't remember how you feel about him." Grimmjow turned around furiously, glaring at Aizen. **

"**Fuck you, you fuckin' bastard! You're fuckin' sick!" The sexta turned around, and stormed away, he **_**hoped,**_** in the direction of Ulquiorra's room, leaving Aizen to frown, his thesis obviously disproved.**

**

* * *

**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you for reading, and as always, love ya! ;P**


	11. Just In Time

**This is the NON-RAPE version.**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [with a hint of AiSzaGin]**

**Rating: M Language. Sexual Situations**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Bleach.**

**Do You Really Love Me? **

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra gulped at the sight of the cock. It was just as big as Grimmjow's, but Ulquiorra didn't feel even **_**remotely**_** aroused touching this one. But he had to follow his master's orders, so he licked the head again, before slowly slipping it into his mouth. **

"**That's better." Aizen's hand entwined with Ulquiorra's hair, his smile refusing to fade. He pulled out a needle from his robes' pocket with his other hand, and jabbed it into the espada's back. "Feel that? It will make you forget everything that's happened from the time Gin and Szayel told you Grimmjow loved you. It will kick in shortly, and it will be painful, but by then, we will have already succeeded in ending Grimmjow's little 'fantasy' of being in love with you." Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he squirmed as the needle was removed from his body. "The injection will also make you fall asleep, after it has done it's job with your memory." **

* * *

"**Fuck! I'm bored!" Grimmjow yelled, walking out into the hallway from Ulquiorra's room. He knew that he still had some time before he had to go see Aizen, which he **_**didn't **_**want to do, but figured he would go by the room, so he could see Ulquiorra again. He walked angrily down the hallway, growling at all the weak arrancars he came across, trying to add **_**some **_**fun to this drab morning. As he approached the bedroom, he saw a small group of female arrancars pressing their ears against the large white doors. They were giggling, and some were pretending to choke on something, making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow at the odd actions. He approached them, and they all backed away, ready to make a run for it. "What the fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow growled. **

"**Aizen-sama is having sex with Gin and Szayel like he always does." A small, blonde haired girl giggled. "But this time, Ulquiorra joined them. He went in there a couple of minutes ago, and hasn't come out, and we can hear 'noises'." Grimmjow's reiatsu flared dangerously, and the girls ran away, leaving Grimmjow to stare furiously at the doors, before bursting through them. **

"**What the…?" He stared at the scene before him. Ulquiorra was sucking on Aizen, while a now- conscious Gin, and Szayel played with each other, but Grimmjow focused on the cuatra. "What the fuck are you doing, you fuckin' sicko!" Aizen looked over at sexta, smiling devilishly. Ulquiorra pulled away from his master, and looked over his shoulder with an embarrassed expression, his gaze meeting with Grimmjow's. Gin and Szayel stopped their activities as well, to watch. **

"**So you came to save him?" Aizen pulled hard on Ulquiorra's hair, turning the naked espada around to face the sexta. "Do you really think he'd go with you? You don't love him, so there's no way he'd choose… you over his master." Aizen threw Ulquiorra to the floor in between the two of them, before climbing off the bed, and standing in front of the cuatra's shaking body. "Go ahead Ulquiorra. Choose which one you want. I won't punish you for whoever you choose, but I am confident that you aren't going to pick, **_**him**_**." Aizen's smile faded when he looked at Grimmjow, and Grimmjow snarled back. **

"**What the fuck are you talking about? Why would he fuckin' stay with you, when you made him do those things? Nobody would want to fuckin' be with you for fuckin' making them do things they didn't want to!" Grimmjow stepped forward, standing over the pale body. "Come on Ulquiorra, hurry the fuck up, and tell this fuckin' bastard that you don't fuckin' want to be near him anymore!" A shaking hand came up, gripping Grimmjow's ankle. Grimmjow looked down, raising his eyebrows at the same time. **

"**Jeagerjaques. I want Jeagerjaques." Ulquiorra breathed quietly, making the sexta grin up at Aizen. **

"**You hear that Aizen? He fuckin' picked me!" Grimmjow bent down, picking up Ulquiorra, and glaring at Aizen once more before running out of the room.**

**Gin smiled, now that Aizen didn't get to enjoy the espada's body. "Too bad, Aizen-sama. I know ya really wanted ta get ta 'play' with him." Aizen turned around looking furious. **

"**Shut up, Gin!" The man walked to the bed, and grabbed Gin by the throat. "You have tried my patience." **

"**I'm sorry Aizen-sama!" The silver-haired shinigami yelled, being forcefully pushed against the bed's headboard.**

"**You're not getting away with it this time." Aizen threatened.**

* * *

"**Jeagerjaques, I need… clothing." Ulquiorra shivered in the sexta's arms. **

"**Yea, hold on." Grimmjow stopped, pulling his own jacket off to cover Ulquiorra's body. **

"**That's not what I meant." The cuatra's eyes narrowed.**

"**Shut up! I know what you fuckin' meant, but I don't really have anything else, so deal with it!" Ulquiorra scowled, looking down the hallway behind them. Grimmjow growled, but looked back up to see where he was going. **

**After a few minutes of running, Grimmjow slowed down. He stopped outside a door, and placed Ulquiorra on the floor, leaning him against the wall.**

"**What are you doing?" Ulquiorra shivered, and covered his body as best he could with the jacket.**

"**What did that fuckin' asshole do to you?" Grimmjow knelt down in front of the cuatra, looking a little concerned. **

"**Why do you want to know?" Ulquiorra scowled.**

"**Because that fuckin' bastard attacked you, and I want to make sure you aren't hurt! I care about you!" The sexta's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his hand.**

**Ulquiorra scoffed. "I don't believe you. Aizen-sama said it was a lie."**

"**You're still fuckin' listening to him after what he fuckin' did?" Grimmjow leaned forward, his hands resting on the wall on either side of Ulquiorra's head, and their faces now mere centimeters away. "I saved you from that fuckin' bastard, and you have the fuckin' nerve to say it's a fuckin' lie?" Grimmjow snarled, but backed off a little, looking confused, as Ulquiorra shook terribly, and a whimper escaped from the pale lips, the big green eyes squeezing shut. "Ulqui, are you okay?" **

**The sexta grabbed the cuatra's arms, and held him still, as Ulquiorra convulsed in pain, the injection Aizen had given him, now kicking in. "Ulquiorra, what the fuck?" Grimmjow yelled, and pulled the cuatra close in his arms, trying to comfort, and hold the writhing body still. Ulquiorra grabbed and scratched at the sexta's body, wanting the pain to stop. Ulquiorra opened his eyes, but everything around him was black, and Grimmjow's yelling was distorted, making it impossible for Ulquiorra to understand anything the sexta said. Ulquiorra felt like he was being squished into a tiny space, his airway being cut off, and he started choking from lack of air. "Ulquiorra! Snap the fuck out of it!" Grimmjow yelled, but it was useless, and the cuatra continued to shake and squirm uncontrollably. He whimpered once again, before the writhing stopped, and Grimmjow could feel the fragile body relax in his grip, the cuatra espada falling asleep in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow squeezed Ulquiorra close, burying his face into the raven hair. "You scared the fuckin' shit out of me." He whispered. He stood up with the limp fourth in his arms, and ran back towards their room.**

**

* * *

**

**Only one chapter left, and it's gonna be the GrimmxUlqui! YAAAY! :) :) :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, and please review! Love y'all! ;P**

**Look out for the sequel. I don't have a title yet, but I will soon!**


	12. Prove it

**Last Chapter! Thank you to all who've read and reviewed! I have started writing the squel already, so it will posted ASAP.**

**Summary: Szayel and Gin make a joke and tell Grimmjow that Ulquiorra likes him. Then they do the same thing to Ulqui. What will the two espada think of each other now that think the other has a 'crush' on them?**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra [FINALLY!] **

**Rating: M Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach. *CRIES AND BEATS WALL* "WHY? WHY?"**

**Do You Really Love Me?**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow ran fast back to the bedroom, feeling Ulquiorra sweating profusely in his arms. When they reached the room, Grimmjow kicked the doors open, and walked over to the bed, laying Ulquiorra under the blankets. He felt the cuatra's forehead with his hand, then growled, cursing Aizen, and turned to walk into the bathroom. He came back out with a cold, wet facecloth, and laid it on Ulquiorra's forehead. The cuatra shivered, but remained asleep. Grimmjow sat on the bed beside his superior, sighing. His hand stroked the side of the cuatra's face, before he leaned down to kiss a pale cheek. "Fuck Ulquiorra. That bastard Aizen is going to fuckin' pay for what he did to you." He grabbed a pale hand, and entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin, and listening to the cuatra's soft breathing. He sighed again, before standing, and stripping himself of his uniform. He crawled into the bed next to the smaller espada, pulling the pale body close against him. "I won't let **_**anyone **_**touch you ever again. Except me." **

* * *

"**It looks like you might have miscalculated in your predictions, Aizen-sama." Szayel sat on the corner of his master's bed, while Aizen paced quietly across the floor. **

"**So I did." Aizen said calmly. He looked over as Gin popped out his bathroom, a look of awe and anger on his face. **

"**Aizen-sama!" He ran into the room, to stare up at the older shinigami. "How come he doesn't get in trouble when he says that kinda stuff, but ya always punish me when I do?" The silver-haired man complained.**

"**Drop it, Gin." Aizen stopped pacing to look over at the pouting shinigami, a slight scowl on his face.**

"**But Aizen-sama!" Gin pleaded. Szayel grabbed his arm, and then stood, kissing him deeply, and distracting him, so he could slowly lead him back into the bathroom to leave Aizen alone.**

"**I guess I really did miscalculate how Grimmjow would react. Maybe those two **_**do **_**have actual feelings for each other. Although Ulquiorra won't remember anything about them. But then again, Grimmjow may be able to remind him." He smiled devilishly before laying on his bed, relaxing and going over the plans for his new 'joke'. "Szayel! Gin!" He called happily, and the eighth espada ran into the room, jumping onto the bed, and straddling his master's hips. Gin followed him, resting next to Aizen's head, kissing the brown hair, and rubbing his hands against the brunette's scalp.**

"**Yes, Aizen-sama?" Szayel rubbed the shinigami's stomach, smiling down at his master.**

"**I need you to make something for me, and I need enough of it for three people." **

"**Anything you want." Szayel leaned down to kiss his master's lips. **

* * *

**Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around his room. He sighed, and tried to get up, but realized that he was unable to. He could hear a purring noise behind his ear, and felt an arm tighten around his waist. Green eyes widened, and pale fingernails dug into the skin of the arm around his body. The form behind him growled, and the appendage retracted. Ulquiorra shot out of the bed, and stood, turning around. His eyes widened. **_**Grimmjow **_**was in his **_**bed. **_**In his **_**room. **_

"**What are you doing, you trash?" He yelled. Grimmjow woke, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up in the bed.**

"**Hey Ulqui, you're finally up." He smiled.**

"**Don't call me that, trash. Why are you in here? And in my bed?" Ulquiorra scowled, and felt a chill go through him. He looked down to discover that he was completely nude, and so was Grimmjow. "What did you do to me?" He yelled, grabbing his sheets, and wrapping them around his body.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with you Ulqui?" Grimmjow yelled, leaning forward in the bed. "You know what I did! I saved you from that fuckin' bastard Aizen! And you fuckin' thank me by acting like nothing ever fuckin' happened! What the fuck happened to you?" **

**Ulquiorra turned away, his back facing the sexta. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Aizen-sama has never done anything to me. You must have been dreaming." He looked over his shoulder. "Please leave." **

"**Like fuck! I'm not fuckin' leaving you alone. I'm not going to let anyone fuckin' touch you again! **_**I **_**love you! Not that fuckin' bastard!" Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, and covered his mouth with his hand. **

"**What did you say?" Ulquiorra turned around to face the sexta. What Grimmjow said had sent a jolt through Ulquiorra, and a scene flashed before his eyes. Szayel and Gin were there, and Ulquiorra listened as the eighth talked in his ear. **

…_**Because he **_**loves **_**you. **_

"**You fuckin' heard me!" The sexta yelled, standing up, and walking up to the small espada.**

"**Say it again." Ulquiorra dared.**

"**I love you." Grimmjow growled, and he kissed the cuatra's forehead.**

"**Don't-" Ulquiorra stopped as another scene flashed through his mind. He was leaning against his door, doing… **_**things**_**, and he could hear Grimmjow doing the same in his bathroom, while Gin's voice echoed.**

_**He wants ta do dirty things with ya…. Ya must really like Grimmy, huh?**_

**Ulquiorra froze. He didn't know what to think. Was this just his imagination, or were those things really true? Was he really aroused by the sexta, and did he really share feelings with him? Big, green eyes roamed the sexta's body, and Ulquiorra felt his cheeks heat up as his gaze passed over Grimmjow's rather large… organ. **

"**Don't you remember Ulqui?" Grimmjow looked at his superior with concern.**

"**I-" Another scene flashed through the cuatra's head, and Ulquiorra saw himself on Aizen's bed, completely naked. Aizen sat in front of him, his sleeping robes pulled aside, while Ulquiorra was pushed towards the man's exposed crotch. The man smiled.**

_**Now, do it. I'm waiting. **_

**The cuatra shook, his legs giving out, and he began to fall backwards. Grimmjow grabbed the pale arms, and he turned around to sit the cuatra on the edge of the bed. **

"**Are you alright Ulqui?" Grimmjow pushed raven hair out of the way of green eyes, and ran his hand over the pale forehead. Ulquiorra stared at the sexta. Was Grimmjow really speaking the truth? Had Aizen really done something to him? And had Grimmjow saved him, and… did he **_**love **_**him? The two's gazes met, and Ulquiorra could see it. The blue eyes were filled with concern, and longing for the fourth espada. The sexta truly **_**did **_**feel something for Ulquiorra. And Grimmjow was being nice, sincere, and caring towards the pale arrancar. What else could the cuatra call it besides love?**

"**You… you really love me?" Ulquiorra shivered, the blankets sliding down his body, and Grimmjow gently pulled the sheets back up over the pale shoulders.**

"**Would I lie to you about that?" Grimmjow growled.**

"**Th-then…"Ulquiorra took a deep breath, turning his head to the side, and blushing deeply. "…Prove it." **

**Grimmjow backed away slightly, taken aback by the cuatra's words. "What?"**

"**Prove it." Ulquiorra whispered, his head turning back to look at Grimmjow's surprised face. The sexta sat there, frozen to his spot. "Prove to me that you truly love me. I want to know what it feels like to be loved." Ulquiorra's hands slid up the surprised face to entwine in the blue hair. The action made Grimmjow come back to reality, and he lunged forward, pushing Ulquiorra back on the bed, and ripping the sheets away, before jumping on the bed, hovering over the cuatra. **

"**God Ulqui, you're so fuckin' hot." Grimmjow purred.**

"**Shut up, and do it." Ulquiorra ordered, pulling Grimmjow down, and crashing their lips together roughly. Grimmjow pushed back against the pale lips, and both shoved their tongues through to rub against each other. Grimmjow's hands ran down Ulquiorra's pale body, then back up again. Resting on the small chest, while the cuatra ran his hands over the thick muscles of the sexta's chest. Small, pink nipples were squeezed gently, and Ulquiorra squirmed, his cock now half-erect. Grimmjow smiled against the pale lips, and pushed the two's hips together to help both become fully erect. They pulled away from each other, both panting quietly. **

**Grimmjow lightly smacked Ulquiorra's side, and smiled. "Get up there." He tilted his head in the direction of the center of the bed, and Ulquiorra quickly scooted up. Grimmjow grabbed the small legs, and pushed them over, making Ulquiorra lay properly in the bed, his head resting on a pillow. Grimmjow jumped back over him, and they kissed again, before Grimmjow moved down to the pale neck. He nipped at it, then sunk his teeth deep into the soft skin. Ulquiorra whined quietly, making Grimmjow lick apologetically at the wound he had created, then continue down to the cuatra's chest. He licked at a nipple, making Ulquiorra arch up. "Are these sensitive, Ulqui?" Grimmjow purred, sucking on the same nipple, and rolling the other around with his fingers. Ulquiorra gripped the blue hair, pulling on it, and gasping. Grimmjow growled, and pulled away. He sat up, rubbing his scalp. "Fuck Ulquiorra. That hurt." **

"**I'm sorry." The cuatra whispered, and lifted his head to look down at their crotches. God, Grimmjow was so hard right now. Ulquiorra licked his lips, and grabbed the throbbing cock, making Grimmjow growl in pleasure. **

"**Do you want that?" Grimmjow purred, and Ulquiorra nodded eagerly. The usually stoic cuatra was completely gone at this point. All he wanted at the moment was to feel Grimmjow inside him, regardless of how they felt about each other. He wanted to feel good, and know what it felt to be loved. "I want to hear those fuckin' beautiful lips say it." Grimmjow smiled.**

"**Please Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra blushed. "I want you to put it inside me." The cuatra stroked Grimmjow, and the sexta purred.**

"**So fuckin' hot. That's the first time you've called me by my first name." He came back down to peck the pale lips before shoving two of his fingers into the cuatra's mouth. Ulquiorra sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the digits erotically, while Grimmjow pushed the messy raven hair out of the cuatra's face. The sexta pulled his fingers out of the small mouth, jerking his hips into Ulquiorra's pumping hand. The fingers went down to rub against the tight hole, making Ulquiorra squirm.**

"**Just hurry… and do it." Ulquiorra tried to push down against the fingers, but Grimmjow moved them away, smiling devilishly. **

"**Calm down Ulqui, we've got plenty of time. I want to enjoy getting to touch you for the first time." Grimmjow brought the fingers back, stroking gently, and pecking pale lips, nibbling on the bottom one tauntingly.**

"**Since when have you become one to say such things?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed in irritation, from being denied what he wanted.**

"**The day I first realized that I wanted to hold you, and not let anyone else do so." Grimmjow's face grew serious to help get his point across, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He pulled Grimmjow down to kiss him passionately, and Grimmjow took the opportunity to push the fingers into the tight hole. Ulquiorra pulled away, arching his back.**

"**Th-that hurts." The cuatra whined, digging his nails into the tan arms he now found himself gripping. **

"**Sorry Ulqui. Just give me a minute." Grimmjow moved the fingers around, scissoring them to help stretch the tight hole, making Ulquiorra squirm, and grip the sexta's arms tighter. **

"**I thought this was supposed… to feel **_**good**_**." Ulquiorra whimpered.**

"**I know that! Give me a fuckin' minute!" Grimmjow's brow furrowed, as he concentrated hard, moving the fingers around furiously within the cuatra.**

**Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "**_**Jeagerjaques**_**." He said through gritted teeth.**

"**Hold. On." Grimmjow growled, but the fingers still couldn't find the thing they wanted to find. "Fuck it!" He yelled, pulling the fingers out. Ulquiorra winced as his anal muscles contracted, before glaring up at Grimmjow, who was busy spitting in his hand, and bringing it down to wet his cock.**

"**I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." He scowled. "If this is what love is supposed to feel like, then I don't think I want it anymore." **

"**Shut up! That's not even what love is about, you fuckin' idiot! And if you just give me a fuckin' chance, I'll fuckin' make you feel better than you've ever fuckin' felt before!" The sexta grabbed underneath the fourth's legs, and lifted them up. Ulquiorra gasped, feeling Grimmjow's cock rub along his ass, before the sexta let go of one of the thin legs, and grabbed his cock, pushing his hips forward, his head making it's way into Ulquiorra. **

"**I t-told you to s-stop." The cuatra whimpered, as Grimmjow shoved in further.**

"**You're not trying to get away, so you obviously don't want me to stop." Grimmjow smiled devilishly, and grabbed the pale leg that had settled on his hip, before bringing it up to the other one. He held them together over his right shoulder, and shoved completely into Ulquiorra.**

**Ulquiorra yelped, his hands pushing against the sexta's stomach, as he felt something tear, and could feel a warm liquid dripping down his ass. "W-what are you doing? I s-said stop." **

"**No." Grimmjow scowled, rocking his hips, and making Ulquiorra squirm.**

**The cuatra's eyes narrowed, and he cringed as Grimmjow began to move in and out of him at a quick pace. "E-excuse me?" He stuttered. "Don't-t s-say 'no' t-to m-me." He pushed hard against the toned chest, but Grimmjow hardly noticed, and continued to move. **

"**What are you going to do?" Grimmjow smiled. "I'm having a hard time listening to you, when you don't even have the strength to back yourself up." **

**Ulquiorra grumbled angrily. "I. Said.-" The cuatra was cut off. Grimmjow had change the angle of his thrusts, and was now ravaging Ulquiorra's prostate. The cuatra arched his back, his eyes widening.**

"**How's **_**that,**_** Ulqui?" Grimmjow purred. "Want me to stop **_**now**_**?" Grimmjow continued his rough assault on the pleasure nerves within his superior, making Ulquiorra moan softly. A pale hand came up to cover the cuatra's mouth, as the moans got louder and louder. Grimmjow scowled, ripping the hand away. "I want to hear those fuckin' hot sounds come out of you." Ulquiorra nodded shyly, bringing his hands down to his neglected cock instead, and pumping it, a finger rubbing against his slit. **

"**Ah… Grimmjow…" The cuatra moaned, making Grimmjow's pace falter. Hearing such a lewd thing come from Ulquiorra almost made him come right at that moment.**

"**Holy **_**fuck, **_**Ulquiorra." He groaned, and began moving again. "You're such a fuckin' **_**slut.**_**" The pace quickened as Grimmjow felt himself nearing completion, and he could tell Ulquiorra was getting close as well, the moans becoming louder, and the tight hole getting tighter around the sexta's cock.**

"**It-it feels s-so good…" Ulquiorra moaned again. "I l-love y-you Grimmjow." He blushed before he came hard, his load spraying all over his legs and stomach. Grimmjow growled in pleasure, pushing Ulquiorra's legs off his shoulder, and letting them fall together down beside his legs, so the cuatra was laying on his side. He grabbed the side of Ulquiorra's ass that was on top, and thrust as hard as he could into the cuatra. Ulquiorra gasped, his hand reaching up to wrap around Grimmjow's neck, and pull him down for a kiss. Grimmjow purred while Ulquiorra moaned, his cock hardening again, and leaking a tremendous amount of pre-come. **

"**Fuck. I can't hold back much longer." The sexta growled, pulling away from the pale lips. **

"**Do it… I want you… to fill me…" The fourth panted.**

"**Fuck Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, and he released inside of his superior, pushing Ulquiorra into his second orgasm, the white fluid going all over the sheets. "How does it feel?" Grimmjow smiled, watching his lover convulse in pure pleasure beneath him.**

"**It's so… hot inside me." Ulquiorra whispered, blushing and turning his head away from the sexta.**

"**Yea. Take it all fuckin' in." Grimmjow purred, leaning down to kiss the cuatra. His lips went down to the pale neck, where Ulquiorra gladly moved his head to allow the sexta better access. Grimmjow kissed at the wound he had made earlier, before his tongue darted out to taste the skin. "You're the best fuck ever." He whispered into the neck, and Ulquiorra moaned his agreement. "I love you Ulqui." Grimmjow smiled against the skin, and wrapped his arms around the tired, petite body. **

"**Don't. Call. Me. That." Ulquiorra scowled, his breathing pattern quickly returning back to normal. **

"**I think I will." Grimmjow purred, his head rubbing against the cuatra's chest. **

**Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine, just as long as you say **_**it**_** again." **

"**I love you." Grimmjow pulled his lover closer. "I love you. I love you. I love you."**

**Ulquiorra's hands came up to entwine with the teal hair. "I love you too." They kissed once more, before Grimmjow pulled away. He stood up, turning to grab Ulquiorra's arm, and pull him close to the edge, before picking the small body up. He carried the cuatra bridal style towards the bathroom, pushing the door open with his elbow.**

"**What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, then cringed as he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his backside.**

"**We're going to get cleaned up. Fuckin' isn't exactly a clean activity." Grimmjow smiled down at his small lover. "It will help you get rid of that backache too. Sorry for going so rough." **

"**It's okay, I liked it." Ulquiorra blushed. "Say it again." He whispered.**

"**Man, Ulqui. Just can't get enough, huh?" Grimmjow smiled, sitting on the bathroom floor with Ulquiorra in his lap. **

"**I like when you say it. It's the first time anyone has ever said it to me. I like the feeling of knowing that I'm loved by someone." Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow closer, shivering as a chill swept through his body.**

"**Ulquiorra, I love you." Grimmjow purred. **

"**Thank you."**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love y'all! ;P**


End file.
